


Oracle and Joker sitting in a tree

by AFloatInShips



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Advice, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips
Summary: After working late at night, Akira gets a talking to from Sojiro.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Oracle/Joker, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. A Late Confrontation

Akira had been spending a lot of time with Futaba Sakura. The two had hit it off almost immediately, to the point where Akira had begun developing really strong feelings for the girl. Everytime he thought about that though, all he heard in his head was Sojiro asking him not to go for her. "I am finding myself between a rock and a hard place," he thought as he finished up cleaning the dishes. Sojiro had left earlier and told him to clean up. the shop. Just as Akira had finished, he heard the door chime. He looked up and saw his caretaker with an emotion upon his face he couldn't quite grasp. "Me and you need to talk," Akira felt his blood stiffen, "come and sit with me"  
The two had been sitting opposite each other for about 5 minutes when Sojiro finally spoke up, "I just had a conversation with Futaba." Amazing, even the mere mention of her name made Akira's heart soar. "She told me something rather interesting about you, among other things" Akira sat in silence, unaware of what was about to be said next. Unfortunately, this meant that he had the dumbest expression on his face. "What is with the face, kid?" "Oh nothing, just kind of tired" he replied, though in reality he was really anxious so sleep was not in the agenda. "Well kid we need to have this discussion. I'd be a damned fool if I didn't notice the way you look at her, like when you guys are with your friends yet you look at her like you are the only two in the room. So I had a discussion with her about you, she seems to think you are the absolute most amazing person in the world. This brings me to the topic of our discussion." Sojiro looked up and into Akira's eyes, "I want to give you permission to ask out my daughter, but I have to ask you something first." Akira had been feeling nervous this entire speech. "What is your question?" Akira asked, swetaing profusely.  
Sojiro looked down, in his lap a picture of Wakaba and a young Futaba. He let out a sigh, recalling his love for Wakaba, and faced the youth in front of him, "I want you to promise me that you will always be there for Futaba, even if things go wrong. She is the most important thing to me and I want to know that you will be for her."  
Akira had felt his heart stop at full force at this. He had been in love with her since he pyramid, her shadow form already unlocked something deep inside of him but after meeting her in real life, he felt like he could barely breathe without her around. She made him her key item, but in reality she was also his. His internal clock was telling him he had been silent for 40 seconds, thus making Sojiro look at him with his eyebrow raised.  
"Sojiro I-"  
"Kid look, when I was younger I was a lot like you. Troubles seemed to find me. When I took in Futaba, I promised myself I wouldn't let anything to that girl. If you can make that same promise, then go ahead and ask her out. But if you can't, the-"  
"Sojiro I promise you I will always be there for her. No matter where and no matter when, I want to be there for her. I love her, Sojiro! I have since the moment I met her!"  
Sojiro took a sip of his coffee, "you have been here for a few months, and yet that is the most I have ever heard you say. I must say, any other situation and I would be surprised."  
Akira didn't know what to say, he hadn't really said much. He just remembered every moment with her, from fighting her sphinx-mom cognition to taking out her uncle in the metaverse, he had fallen hard for her.  
Sojiro looked him dead in the eye, Akira met his gaze. They stared for a good minute before Sojiro stated, "go to my house tomorrow and tell her how you feel. Don't be like me and wait till it is too late. I believe in you." With that Sojiro got up and headed for the door, with Akira being left dumbfounded. Sojiro turned to him, "Go to bed though. And if you mess up I will not hesitate." He left.  
Akira headed for his room when all of a  
suddenly his phone went off, as he picked it up a small frantic voice went off in his ear. "Akira, I made progress and I need to tell my key item about it! Please meet me in front of Leblanc tomorrow!!" Akira couldn't help but smile as Futaba spoke really excitedly. "Of course I'll be there Futaba. I have something I need to ask you anyway." "Oooh a two part quest! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" "and I you."  
Akira lay in bed thinking about Futaba. "Tomorrow, I let her know exactly how I feel." He started playing a song on his phone, opened up a picture he took with Futaba, and slept with her on his mind. He dreamt he spent the day with Futaba, he felt like he had grown closer to her.

-end chapter 1-


	2. Oracle of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba accidentally forgot to turn off her bugs and quickly got an earful of a very interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, second chapter is here so I hope you guys like it! I am hoping to get the third chapter out soon. Until then I hope you guys are doing well.

Futaba had been absent mindedly lying in bed, just chilling and waiting for the sleep to take her. But she couldn't, why? A certain black haired messy friend of hers was crawling into her mind.  
Friend? That was too broad to describe him. Akira Kurusu, a teenager on probation for a crime he didn't (and couldn't) commit. She had only heard his voice at first, but upon actually meeting him, she had felt something. Ever since that day, he was always there for her. Lost in Akihabara? There he was to save the day. Uncle problems? There he was to save the day. Hunger problems? There he was with a plate of curry to save the day. No matter what happened, there he was. She was certain this was merely a coincidence.  
That was when she heard some voices coming from her computer, familiar voices, ones she knew all too well. She quickly got up to shut off her bugs inside the cafe when she heard her father say, "I want you to promise me that you will always be there for Futaba..."  
WHAT?!?! Why would he be talking about her to him? This didn't make sense. Sure she just had a conversation about Akira a few moments ago with her dad, but why would he be talking about it with him? Oh no. Will this ruin what they had? Will Akira never speak to her again? She can't go back to that! She ca-"Sojiro I promise you I will always be there for her. No matter where and no matter when, I want to be there for her. I love her, Sojiro!"  
Futaba stood there. She had no breathe, no motion, she was like a computer that had frozs. The guy she fell for just confessed his love for her, but she wasn't supposed to have heard it. Everything was blank for a bit, when she finally came to she had heard her dad "Go to my house tomorrow and tell her how you feel. Don't be like me and wait till it is too late." I believe in you."  
Futaba couldn't believe it. Akira was going to come over tomorrow to ask her? What if he didn't? She had to ensure he did. She quickly whipped out her phone and began texting "hey stud..." no not that! "Hey Cutie...." no no no! She had to keep it simple. Ah-Ha. She quickly typed out her message and sent it. She sat on her bed waiting for his reply. "one, one thousand. two, one thousand. three-" he got the notification "Of course I'll be there Futaba. I have something I need to ask you anyway."  
Her heart skipped several beats. it was happening. They wrapped up their texts and she lay down in bed. She could barely sleep so she started playing a song on her phone Akira introduced her to. She took out a photo she took with him and fell asleep just thinking about him. She dreamt she had spent the day with Akira.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Ask and you shall receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing what they had to do but not quite sure how to go about it, Futaba and Akira turn to some close friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a while but chapter 3 is finally here. This was going to be the final part but so much was put into it that I had to split it into two. So now there will be a chapter 4 coming out soon.

Akira awoke, uncertain as to how the day would pan out. He had to confess to Futaba, he knew that. The only problem was that he wasn't quite certain how. He had never really asked anyone out before, mainly because he had believed romance was lost on him. Then he had an idea, he could text Ryuji to-wait no, that wouldn't work because then Futaba would know what he wanted to ask her. "The one time the bugs would let me down" He thought.  
-earlier-  
Futaba had been up early in the morning trying to figure out what to do.  
"Okay so if I get there now, I can wait in my normal spot for him...BUT WOULD THAT SEEM TOO DESPERATE?!?!" She had considered asking her friend Kana, but with what she had been through, Futaba decided otherwise. But who else could she ask?  
"Makoto? No this is out of her zone.  
Haru? Maybe, but she seems a bit more interested in Makoto  
Ann? Probably the smartest choice."  
With that she picked up her phone and called Ann.  
-back to Akira-  
Akira had quickly put on his school attire, thankfully it was a school day so he could find Ryuji at lunch. When he got to his homeroom, Ann looked at him with a big smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Akira said. Ann let out a laugh, "No, but I know something you don't." Akira would have asked further but at this time Mr. Ushimaru walked in, and you do not want to be found talking during his class. "What is Lady Ann hiding?" Morgana wondered.  
-earlier, once again.-  
Ann recieved a call at almost the crack od dawn "Wait, no it is the crack of dawn" Ann said half-tired as she looked out her window. She reached for her phone, half expecting to see Ryuji's name and him freaking out because he forgot to do an assignment again. But it wasn't Ryuji, it was Futaba. Ann hit answer, "Hey Futaba, is something wrong?"  
"Not necessarily. I am just having a bit of an emotional problem." The small voice said, in almost a squeak.  
"Wait, don't you normally go to Akira with your emotional problems?" Ann didn't mean to sound rude, it was just well known how much Akira looked out for Futaba and vice versa.  
"Well you see, that is the thing. He is kind of the cause of this emotional problem." Ann wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Akira didn't really seem like an emotional abuser. Hell, he helped Ann out with the Shiho business really early on. "What did he do?" Ann asked.  
"Well, you see it was around the time we had to help Sojiro out. You weren't there for this but me and Akira ran into Mementos to stop my uncle who was threatening to sue Sojiro. After we beat him, I got all worn out and Akira carried me home after we got something to eat. I think that is where it started. Recently I was hanging out with him and I asked him to pat my head. My heart was racing when he did it however."  
Ann took note of how outstanding it was that Futaba could talk a mile a minute and not take a single breath. She also thought back to a conversation she had with Akira where he expressed his feelings for Futaba. She knew what she had to do.  
"Well, why not try to make him confess?"  
"What do you mean?!?!"  
"It seems like he might return those feelings for you, so why not use some word trickery to get him to confess first?" Ann said  
"I think I get it. Alright, I'll try that. Thanks Ann." Futaba hung up. Ann closed her eyes to go back to sleep when her alarm went off.  
-presently-  
Akira had caught up to Ryuji and described his situation to him.  
"Yeah man, I know you have feelings for her. Remember that little stunt you tried to pull at the festival?" Akira thought back and remembered the text he had sent Ryuji of him going to confess that he loved Futaba. "Plus you somewhat mentioned feelings for her in Hawaii"  
"So what do I do?" Akira asked  
"I have no idea, dude." Ryuji said Bluntly. "but you better do it fast or you just might miss your chance. Sojiro is very protective of her."  
"oh about that..." Akira explained what Sojiro told him last night  
"DUDE! THEN YOU HAVE TO TELL HER ASAP! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME BRO!" Ryuji was yelling this at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the courtyard was looking at him now. Thankfully Ann walked up and smacked him on the back of his head.  
"Mind not sharing his business to literally everyone? But he does have a point. Just be straightforward with her."  
Akira knew what he had to do. As such, after school he headed straight to Leblanc. He took a second to put on a song that reminded him of Futaba though.  
-Meanwhile-  
Futaba may have jumped the gun slightly and got to Leblanc two hours ahead of when the school day ended. It didn't matter though. Had she been absent mindedly to a song that Akira introduced to her on repeat? Mayhaps. But she knew what she was going to do the moment he got there  
-End of Chapter 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I will try to have chapter 4 out in the next two weeks (it will be named after the song I have been alluding to) until then, thanks for reading :-)


End file.
